


An Unexpected Badger

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, but like it will pass a lot of time and slow burning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Arya is sorted into a house she didn't expect but maybe it's better for her to not live under the shadow of her siblings and instead make her own friends, especially with the cute black haired boy that plays the position of beater in the quidditch team.Meanwhile Robb is your typical Gryffindor but something about Rhaenys Targaryen drives him crazy. If only she wasn't a Slytherin.





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Yess, another Hogwarts AU this time with different sorting. The first chapter is just Arya, the next one will focus more on Robb and Rhaenys.

Arya Stark stood there in a line composed of other eleven year olds waiting for her name to be called. The entire Great Hall was full with older students already sitting at their respective house tables. The girl in front of her was shaking, but she was pretty calm. Her older siblings had already told her how the deal with the Sorting Hat was and she was confident she would get sorted into Gryffindor, along Robb and Jon.

A short man with deep green eyes that had presented himself previously in the entrance hall as Professor Howland Reed appeared an old hat and a wooden stool in front of the teacher’s table.

The hat sang a song that made Arya cringe in embarrassment and then the professor proceeded to call the new students by alphabetical order. When they finally got to the letter S she knew her name was close.

“Santagar, Nymea”

A small girl with dark black hair sat on the stool and a few moments later was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Stark, Arya”

The time had come, seven years of her life would be decided in this moment so she headed with a sure step to the chair and the hat was placed over her head, so big it covered her eyes. In that same instant she could hear a voice that wasn’t hers inside her head.

_Courage I see yes, but also deep loyalty. Cunning as well. Slytherin maybe?_

She immediately thought “Not Slytherin please” 

_Hmm I see. I see indeed. I can see what really moves you. You think its bravery but bravery often comes from loyalty. People can really rely on you. Yes I see now._

“HUFFLEPUFF”

Shock was to say the least. Hufflepuff? Not Gryffindor?

They took the hat from her head and she walked to the house table while being welcomed with heavy applause. She turned to see her brothers sitting on another table, smiling at her but looking slightly disappointed.

A few other kids were sorted and then the headmaster, a tall albino man missing an eye stood in the center of the table and introduced himself as professor Brynden Rivers. He welcomed the new and the old students and spoke of certain prohibitions like the Forbidden Forest and other places inside the castle. Then with a loud voice and a flourish of his wand food appeared magically on the tables.

The last thing she had ate was hours ago at the train so she felt really grateful when all those good looking dishes were in front of her. She was chewing on a piece of honeyed turkey when everyone around her started talking.

“My parents aren’t wizards, I think you call them muggles. We have a bakery and they were preparing me to take over the place until I got a letter on April the day of my birthday saying I was a wizard. Took everyone in my family by surprise.” Said a chubby kid before swallowing a lamprey pie.

“Both my parents are wizards and my older brother is here as well so I’ve been expecting to come to Hogwarts since I could remember.” Said a kid whose face Arya didn’t see.

“Mine as well, my two older brothers are in Gryffindor and my older sister is in Ravenclaw. I would have wanted to be sorted with them.” Arya said without noticing how could it hurt her new fellow Hufflepuff classmates.

“Cheer up, no matter what people tell you, Hufflepuff is a great house.” A boy a few years older than her, with dark black hair and deep blue eyes spoke to her. “We have the best rooms if anyone asks me. Not cold like those towers and definitely nicer than Slytherin’s Common Room at the dungeons. Plus I’m gonna share a little secret with you newcomers, it’s the closest one to the kitchens, where you can ask the house elves for all kind of treats.”

That was all fine for the others, but Arya really just wanted to be with her brother Jon and felt like an outsider now.

“I’m Gendry by the way, Gendry Waters.” Well at least there were some nice people here and it didn’t really matter because her brothers would be leaving the school pretty soon anyway, just a couple more years until they graduated.

So Arya decided to make the most out of it in her time there and with a smile she answered “I’m Arya, Arya Stark.”

When they finished their meal a prefect ordered them to line up ad follow him so they could go to Hufflepuff’s common room. While she was getting up she had the chance to see Jon and Robb.

“What a surprise little sister. Now Bran has to be sorted into Slytherin and we will have a Stark in every house.” Said Robb with a smile.

“Bran would never be sorted into Slytherin. He’s not that kind of person.” Said Arya with vehemence. She always thought Slytherin housed the worst people.

“Who knows, I always thought you would be a Gryffindor but we were surprised today.” Said Jon, caressing her hair.

“Are you disappointed?” The line was moving and soon she would have to leave.

“Of course not, Hogwarts houses don’t define who we are. You’re still our little sister.”

She smiled and went back to her group.

“Were those your brothers? The Gryffindor quidditch captain and the seeker? You must be really good with a broom.” The boy named Gendry asked her.

“I am. I was hoping to join their team but I guess now I will have to compete against them.”

“Well I hope to see you in the tryouts. I will try too but for the position of beater.”

The group kept walking towards the inner parts of the castle while the boy whose family had a bakery marveled with the moving paintings.

When they finally arrived to what seemed like a normal wall, the prefect pronounced the special password and the wall changed into a door.

Arya had prepared herself to live in the Gryffindor tower her whole life. She even had a defined image told by her brothers. So it was a pleasant surprise to see the Hufflepuff Common Room. Round and cozy, a faint smell of bread lingered from the kitchens close by, Arya decided she rather liked it.

People were nice to her and soon her magic education would officially start. Maybe being a Hufflepuff wasn’t so bad.


	2. Potions Class

Robb’s worst subject was potions without a doubt. So he dreaded everytime he had to descend to the dungeons and lock himself in a room full of foul materials and fouler smells.

The professor wasn’t bad. Professor Shiera Seastar was a smart and kind woman maybe a little bit strange, though it was rumored she wasn’t as young as she looked and that she kept her beauty thanks to her mastery of dark potions. But no matter how much the professor tried, Robb would always ruin everything with how messy he was with his hands.

And now their first class in the year had to be precisely potions. When the sun outside still had some summer heat lingering he had to be in those dark dungeons.

He and Jon were walking and talking when he accidentally bumped a girl from another house in the shoulder.

“Sorry.” He said.

“Watch where you’re going Stark.” A Slytherin with pale silver hair spat at him.

“It’s alright Viserys, you don’t need to be rude.”

The girl he had bumped was called Rhaenys and for a Slytherin she was pretty nice. Actually more than nice, Robb thought. She had the best grades in the year but wasn’t smug about it, not to mention she was gorgeous.

With her long black hair, usually braided and with beautiful olive skin. Robb had also noticed her eyes weren’t black, but instead a really deep shape of purple. She wasn’t too tall but that was alright, her size was perfect for him.

He had noticed her in second year and since then had always paid attention to her, but his Gryffindor pride stopped him from talking to Rhaenys.

And sadly she always hanged around Viserys, her uncle or cousin or something. And he was a little shit to say the least.

“Great so we have potions with Slytherin.” Said Jon.

“Is not like we’re too pleased to see you either, right Rhaenys?” The little shit Viserys asked but Rhaenys answered gracefully.

“Speak for yourself Vis, I have nothing against Gryffindors. If you ask me I find all that rivalry ridiculous.”

Robb was going to agree with her but in that moment professor Seastar came out of the classroom calling them to enter.

“Good morning students and welcome to fifth year. Today we’re going to have some fun so I want everyone to partner up but I don’t want the same couples we always get. This time each Gryffindor will pair with a Slytherin. Bonus points if they’re a boy and a girl.” Seastar laughed almost manically, she was a weird kind of woman, and let the students organize themselves.

“Sorry mate.” Said Jon, leaving to go sit with some Slytherin girl.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked from behind. He recognized it as Rhaenys’ and he almost choked before answering.

“Sure, wait I mean, no, it’s not taken, sure you can sit.”

“Great. I also wanted to apologize for what my uncle said to you.”

“Don’t worry I wasn’t offended – after a short pause he continued – Still it’s rather strange he’s your uncle. You don’t look anything alike and you’re the same age.”

“Well the reason is I look like my mother, my father does look like Viserys but I guess the Martell genes are stronger than the Targaryen.”

Robb was about to say something cheesy like _They’re beautiful genes _but was saved by the professor talking.

“Now that everyone has a partner is time to show you what I’ve brewed for today’s class. Pay attention because it isn’t easy but I trust you will have the skill to pull it off.” She moved revealing a golden cauldron filled with a turquoise potion.

“I’ll give ten points to the person that tells me what potion is this.”

Rhaenys next to him, timidly raised her hand. “Yes, Rhaenys Targaryen?”

“Is it Draught of Peace?”

“It is, ten points to Slytherin.”

Something Robb liked about Rhaenys is that she was really smart and always had the answers but never acted like a smartass.

“Now I’m glad we’ll be partners.” He whispered to her and she smiled.

“So open your books in page forty and there you will find the instructions. Any question you might have just tell me. I’ll be checking on you in a few minutes when the color of the potion should be pink. Although first it will be green and then blue like my eyes.” She laughed with that weird laugh she had and then they proceeded with the potion.

“First we need to add the powdered moonstone until the potion turns green… just like her eye.” Robb said making Rhaenys chuckle. It didn’t matter if he didn’t get the potion right, making her laugh was an accomplishment on its own.

“You should be the one to crush the moonstone. For some reason I always end up making a mess.”

“It’s ok you just have to be careful. Look.” Rhaenys grabbed the moonstone and put it in the mortar. “It’s more technic than force, here try it.” She handed the mortar to Robb and he tried to do the same motion she had done. “See, it’s easy.”

They poured the moonstone into the cauldron and in a few moments the potion started turning green.

“Be very careful with your potions kids. A single tiny mistake could result in an explosion.” Said the professor.

A student behind Robb said “Noo, my eyebrows just grew out again.”

Both Rhaenys and Robb laughed while she stirred the potion.

They followed the steps and the potion kept changing colors continuously, from green to blue to purple to pink and orange until Robb wasn’t sure what new color would turn out.

“You know, you are really good at this.” Said Robb as Rhaenys added more moonstone.

“Thanks, my uncle taught me, he loves potions. He’s sort of an expert.”

Robb looked to his left where Viserys’ potion had a cement like consistence and doubted her word. “Viserys is an expert on potions?”

“Not that uncle, my mother’s brother, Oberyn. He loves brewing, especially poisonous things.”

“He sounds cool.”

“He is, don’t tell Viserys but he’s my favorite uncle.”

“Don’t worry I see little chance of talking to him.”

She laughed. “He’s not that bad. Hey, careful I think you stirred too many times clock wise.”

Robb looked at their potion and the orange color it was supposed to have turned into a bubbly yellow.

Sparks started to come from the cauldron and a sweet almost cloying smell started coming from the potion.

“It looks like someone stirred for too long.” Said Professor Seastar “There’s nothing you can do now guys, the potion will stay incomplete.”

She looked to the rest of the students and not many had the right consistency in their potions. Surprisingly Jon’s had the perfect turquoise blue it should have.

“Congratulations to Jon Snow and Tyene Sand for making a perfect batch. Fifteen points to each house.”

Rhaenys whispered in his ear. “That Tyene is my cousin and daughter of the uncle I was telling you about. Your brother Jon doesn’t know how lucky he is.”

Jon smiled at Robb really smugly, it was the first time he received points in a potions class.

“Well, leave your potions there. I will check them out later to see how well you did. Class is over.”

Everyone grabbed their backpacks including Rhaenys but Robb wanted to speak with her before she left. He wanted to apologize for ruining the potion but when he went to look for her she was already on her way out of the classroom.

If he managed to talk to her and apologize, he hoped this partners systems would keep up. Then potions wouldn’t seem so dreadful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youu for all the comments. I know i posted this chapter really soon but I just cant wait after I write something to post it. Please let me know what you think, I love reading your comments.


	3. Gryffindor's Tryouts

As captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Robb was exempt from tryouts. In fourth year he had been selected as one of the youngest captains in the school history and that certainly had left him with a lot of pressure. But his team managed to get the Cup that year and everyone who had ever doubted him now called him Gryffindor’s hero.

So it was to expect this year he would also lead the team. And now he was at the pitch with a beautiful blue sky in the first Sunday of October. Jon was at his side. His brother would obviously get the seeker position but Robb wanted to be fair so everyone should still get a chance in the tryouts.

In front of him there were about fifteen Gryffindors, some even older than him. It felt odd being the one in command. Nonetheless he still shouted at them.

“Everyone form groups! The ones trying for chasers to the left, the ones for beaters to the right, and the seekers stay in the middle. Jon go stand with them.”

His brother walked to where the other students were but in the end only one girl and Jon were trying for the seeker position.

Keeper was already taken by himself so no one showed up for the position.

“Ok so we’ll start with chasers. I’m going to guard the hoops and each of you will have five attempts to make a goal. In the meantime I will release a golden snitch and whoever is the first of you two to catch it will be the seeker.” He looked at the girl. She must have been the same age as his sister Sansa. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Elia Sand.” He looked at her for a while. There was something about her that reminded him of Rhaenys. Maybe in the hair or the color of her skin. “And if I were you I would be careful. There’s some Slytherin spies over there.”

Robb looked up where the girl was pointing and recognized the platinum blonde hair of Viserys. He wasn’t even on the Slytherin quidditch team, but Robb wasn’t comfortable with him there.

And then things got worse. Rhaenys was by his side, also watching the tryouts. He didn’t have a single clue as to why they would be there. Rhaenys wasn’t the kind of girl who would spy another team. As Robb was concerned she wasn’t even a big fan of the sport.

He focused again on his team. “Never mind them. On the contrary, let’s scare them with how good we are. UP IN THE AIR.”

Before getting into his broom he released the snitch, hoping Jon caught it before the Elia girl. Then he headed for the hoops.

“Get in line and try to shoot the Quaffle at me.”

It took him about two hours to examine all the players. Only four managed to score more than three points in their first attempt. Then Robb ordered the wannabe beaters to send flying Bludgers at them while they tried to score. That way he could see how everyone played.

He had to admit a third of the goals the other players scored on him were due to Robb looking in Rhaenys direction and losing his focus. She hadn’t removed her eyes from where Robb was defending and it made him self-conscious. He wondered why she had to keep looking at him, and in his mind he wasn’t sure if he liked the attention or instead made him so nervous it affected his gameplay.

In the end, after trying to ignore Rhaenys, he had a good notion of which players he would pick. The only thing lingering was the seeker position, since Jon and Elia were still looking for the snitch.

He congratulated the players and told them the results would be posted in the Common Room in two days, telling everyone to go wash and eat something. It was almost time for lunch.

Finally after everyone had left except for Robb, his brother and the Sand girl still flying, Jon caught the snitch, to relieve of Robb. He didn’t want to imagine a quidditch team without his brother in it.

“Thank the gods.” He said out loud, alone in the ground, when he saw Jon celebrating.

“That was close.” A voice behind him said, scaring the shit out of him.

“Gods! You scared me.” He turned around to find Rhaenys Targaryen, alone with no annoying uncle at her side.

“Sorry I startled you. But I quite like your style as captain. Even when I know nothing about quidditch.”

Robb could feel how the blood turned his cheeks red. “Thank you. I have lots of pressure from home. My uncle and grandfather were also captains so it was kind of expected from me.”

“It’s sad isn’t it? How family pressures you to be something even if you don’t want to – she made a pause to see if Robb said anything, but he was at a loss of words with the sudden turn the conversation had taken – I always felt my father saw us as nothing more than extensions of him. Like we weren’t even real people, me and my brother – she laughed, a kind of sad laugh – And I’m not sure why I’m telling you this. I just find you so comfortable is the word? to talk to – she made another pause and looked at the sky – There comes your brother.”

He dreaded Jon in that moment. He wished he could keep talking to Rhaenys so he made his best effort to keep the conversation going. “Hey if you ever want to talk more just do it. I mean it.” He said with a shy smile.

Robb had no idea Rhaenys felt that way about her family, and it was even more surprising she had decided to talk to him about it.

“I will – was all she said before leaving – bye Robb.”

Seconds later Jon arrived on the ground with the snitch in hand. “Hell yeah that’s how is done.”

“Congratulations, you’re still the seeker. I was afraid for a second there I would have to change you.” Said Robb while patting him in the shoulder, and watching Rhaeny’s figure disappear between the tall bleachers.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily brother. Come, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

For some reason Jon didn’t mention seeing Rhaenys and Robb simply didn’t comment it. But he spent all the lunch time replaying in his head their little conversation, wishing he could get more of those in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I've been away far too long, but lets thank the quarantine for at least giving me time to work on my fics. I hope you are all safe in your houses. As always I really appreciate comments :)


	4. A Future Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is short but I'll just keep posting short chapters pretty often.

After Potions class with the Ravenclaws, Arya headed out to Hufflepuff’s Common Room. She still had some time before dinner was served. When she entered she noticed a lot of students gathered in front of one of the walls.

“They posted the new members for the quidditch team.” Said some boy excitedly.

Arya rushed over to see the piece of paper with the names. She had applied some days ago. She had been the only first year to try but in her humble opinion she was one of the best flying in a broom. She had applied for the chaser position, even though she knew she could make an excellent seeker, just as her favorite brother Jon was. But the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team was Meera Reed, a girl from sixth year that was already the seeker.

In truth, even when she was really good at flying, her strength didn’t allow her to throw the quaffle that far yet. That’s why seeker would have been the perfect position for her, instead of chaser. However, she still hoped to have made the team.

She checked the list with six names written on it and sadly Arya Stark wasn’t on it. But she did notice Gendry Waters had made the team as a beater.

“I guess at least I’ll get happy for him.” She said in a dry tone.

“For who are you getting happy Stark?” Apparently the stupid boy was right behind her, also reading the list. “Seeing the list I think I’m the only one you know. Are you getting happy for me?”

“Shut up Waters.” She stepped away from the conglomeration of people reading the list but was immediately followed by the older boy. “I only didn’t make the team because the position for me is seeker.”

“Oh I see. Then you’ll have to wait at least two years for Meera Reed to graduate.”

Arya sighed while sitting on one of the cushion chairs next to the fireplace. Gendry sat next to her and continued talking “But I think that’s ok, most people get included in the team when they’re at least third years.”

“Did you apply last years?” Arya would feel a little bit better if he told her he had been rejected too in the previous years.

“Are you kidding? I didn’t even know well the rules of the game. You see I’m a muggleborn, so when I came to this school I only knew how to play football. I was a Liverpool fan. But no one knows about that sport here. Thank god I had talent on a broom and then I started understanding quidditch and fell in love with it, but it took me some time to get the courage to try for the team.”

“I think I’ve heard of football. You kick a ball with your feet right? Just like the quaffle. But where are the other two balls?"

At that Gendry laughed so hard, some other kids stared at him.

“That’s what so funny about wizards. There’s such a big world outside and you only care about your tiny world here. Sometimes I can’t believe you don’t even use electricity.”

“It wouldn’t work here. So much magic gathered doesn’t allow it. My father told me that.”

“Well in football we only use one ball and you have to actually use your feet from one place to another running and kicking the ball to score a point.”

“That sounds boring – She regretted saying it after – Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s alright, none taken. But you’re so wrong. I would love to take you to a game maybe during the Christmas break so you get to see muggles have fun too.”

Arya blushed suddenly thinking he was talking about a date but maybe Gendry was just too blunt and didn’t notice the implications.

“Sure, I would like that. I would have to ask my parents for permission though.”

“I live in Liverpool with my mother. If you want she can call your mother.”

“You mean send an owl?”

He laughed again “No way. My mom hates big birds and she doesn’t even know how to send an owl. We’ll figure something out.”

“But if she doesn’t owl you how do you keep in touch?” Arya’s parents sent each sibling at least a letter a week, sometimes with treats made by her mom. So she couldn’t imagine spending all those months in the castle without talking to your family.

“Professor Reed made an exception for me and lets me flu her once a week in his office.”

“That’s really nice of him – she was going to say something else but in that moment her stomach made an awful sound – looks like I’m hungry.”

“You’re such a lady.” He said jokingly.

“Shut up.” Arya punched him in the arm.

“Want to go with me for dinner?”

“Yeah sure.” Arya thanked the gods in her mind. In the first month since arriving she hadn’t made many friends. Only the boy who everyone called Hot Pie occasionally talked to her but she felt rather alone. So she thanked for Gendry’s presence.


	5. Danger in the Dungeons

Robb was getting back to the Gryffindor tower after having stuffed maybe too many portions of carrot cake in his stomach at the Hallowe’en Feast. Jon had stayed behind talking to Alys Karstark and Ygritte, some girls from Gryffindor in their same year. Robb suspected his brother liked the red headed girl and to be fair Robb thought Jon had a nice shot at it.

The feast had been splendid. Full of bats flying above everyone while the roof reflected the full moon outside and there were carved pumpkins decorating every nook of the castle. The food was also superb. The candies and the cakes, he had eaten so many he wasn’t sure he would be able to practice tomorrow at the pitch.

He was lamenting the feast had fallen on a Friday with quidditch practice the next day when a girl came running towards him, crashing against his chest.

“Heelp!! There’s a monster in the dungeons!!” the girl said almost crying.

“What?! Are you serious?” Robb looked carefully at the girl. She didn’t seem like she was lying.

“Yes – she said almost sobbing – I was going to Slytherin’s Common Room when I heard some kind of animal growling. When I turned the corridor a horrible beast appeared in front of me. But one of the Targaryen girls was there too and sent a confusing spell at it. That’s when I started running here.”

It seemed unlikely there was a monster running wild in the castle but he still tried to calm the scared girl “We need to tell the teachers. Hurry up to the Great Hall and let the Headmaster know.”

The girl didn’t need to be told twice, she started sprinting towards the doors of the hall where everyone was eating cheerfully.

The Targaryen girls? If he was correct there were only two Targaryen girls, Viserys’ little sister in fourth year and Rhaenys.

He didn’t think twice before he started heading to the dungeons. If there was even a slight chance that Rhaenys was in danger he had to do something.

The halls were deserted as he kept going lower and lower into the depths of the castle. His heart was beating really fast and he could feel the sweat in the palm that grabbed his wand, but he couldn’t wait for the professors to arrive. What if something happened to Rhaenys?

Finally he heard some growling coming from a nearby corridor. The beast was attacking a classroom door that seemed blocked by magic from the inside. He guessed Rhaenys or some other student was inside. He hadn’t much experience on the subject but that monster looked like a werewolf.

What could a werewolf be doing in Hogwarts? How did it manage to enter the castle? Nevermind those questions he had to act quickly to separate the beast from where Rhaenys was.

“Hey you!!” he screamed at the monster. He quickly noticed that some straps of clothes still clung to the beast. Were they from a student?

“Leave them alone!” He shoot a stunning spell that landed straight on the werewolf’s head but it only managed to make him angrier if a little confused. The werewolf started moving towards Robb but kept bumping against the walls, slowing its movements.

Robb casted another spell, this time one to twist extremities, making the beast lose its balance and fall to the ground.

“You’re not that hard to beat, are you?” he let his guard down for a moment to go check on the classroom when the werewolf managed to stand up again. Robb didn’t have time to react when he was taken down by the beast.

Icy blue eyes stared at him while hot saliva dripped on top of his uniform. He cursed himself for being so reckless and was sure he was about to die when the body of the werewolf was suddenly lifted by magic.

When he raised his head he saw the Headmaster, Brynden Rivers restraining the beast with a single movement of his wand.

“Is that mister Stark?” asked another worried voice this time from Professor Dustin.

“Are you alright?” asked the Headmaster, while still levitating the werewolf above Robb’s head.

“Yes, thank you.” He managed to get up, even though his knees were shaking.

“Mister Stark, is there a reason as to why you are so far away from your Common Room? Perhaps you heard from Miss Hill that there was a wild beast here in the dungeons and thought you could beat it?”

“I’m sorry professor, the girl told me some students were in danger and I had to do something.”

“There’s more students down here?” asked Professor Dustin.

“I think there’s someone in that classroom.” Said Robb pointing at the scratched door.

In that moment the door opened, revealing a disheveled Rhaenys, still holding her wand.

“It’s true Headmaster. I was going to my Common Room when I heard someone yelling and came to her aid. I managed to strike the beast but he cornered me into this classroom. If Robb hadn’t arrived I think I would have been done for.”

The Headmaster seemed to have his doubts about how useful Robb had been but he still said “We appreciate your bravery young Stark, but next time leave the dangerous affairs to the adults. Now professor Dustin will accompany both of you to the infirmary and then to your rooms.”

Robb had so many asks about the werewolf in the dungeons. How could such a creature sneak upon them so easily? Why hadn’t it been killed immediately? But when he and Rhaenys were leaving guided by the old professor he heard something.

“Now, now, mister Bolton, it seems someone forgot to take their wolfsbane.”

It sent chills to Robb’s spine to think a student was a werewolf, and one that could get loose on the school’s ground pretty fast. He would have to tell Jon about it. He tried to remember a student with the last name Bolton, but none came to mind.

The two students didn’t say a word in all the way to the infirmary but once Pycelle had checked them and confirmed they had no serious injuries he gave them a potion for the nerves and left. That’s when Rhaenys spoke.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” Robb was still thinking about the werewolf student.

“Thank you, for saving me. That was very brave of you.”

“Please I’ve seen you in defense against the dark arts, you alone could have taken it down.”

She smiled at that “I’m not so sure. I was really scared, my mind went blank after my first attack. But you kept your cool. I think that’s awesome.”

“I would do it again.” He said rashly, but then felt awkward about it. When Rhaenys was close he felt the need to share all his feelings.

“Hmm… I’m wondering, did you know it was me? The one inside the classroom? Or had you gone for any student having trouble?”

It was a bold question, one that would reveal Robb’s feelings straight away depending on how he answered.

“By what the girl said, I had a feeling it might be you the one in danger. That’s why I rushed in.”

“Oh.” Was all Rhaenys said at first. “Well thank you Robb.”

“Rhaenys…” he was about to ask her out for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, but the words died on his throat.

“Yes?” she asked expectantly.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Oh.” She said again.

Then she got up from her seat and kissed Robb on the cheek. “Thank you again.” Then she left the infirmary, heading to her Common Room down in the dungeons, leaving a sting where her lips had touched his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo thank you all who have read, I feel renewed inspirations for this story so expect lots of chapters during this quarantine. As always I love hearing what you guys thought so please comment :)


	6. A Friend

Arya was heading up the stairs to the entrance hall from her Common Room, ready to watch the first game of the year, a Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match, when a hand touched her shoulder.

“Ready to root for me, Stark?” It was not surprisingly, Gendry Waters, the third year boy who had decided to strike a friendship with Arya. “Or are you going to root for your Gryffindor brothers?”

He said it as a joke but Arya had given it a lot of thought to the situation. Of course she wanted to support her Hogwarts house, but she also loved and admired her brothers, especially Jon, so she wanted them to succeed.

She hesitated for a moment before answering “I hope Hufflepuff wins but that Jon catches the snitch.” That way everyone would be happy.

“Wow, what a peaceful way to resolve the matter. Wouldn’t have expected that from someone so feisty.” Gendry was wearing his quidditch uniform, with the black and yellow outfit adorning his body. He kept walking at her pace, both heading down to the pitch.

“Who are you calling feisty?” she punched him in the arm.

“That’s exactly what I was referring to. You’re always so quick to punch me, maybe you should have applied for the beater position.”

Arya didn’t want to think about her missed opportunity of being in the team so she quickly changed the subject.

“Shouldn’t you had been with the rest of the team down at the pitch like an hour ago?”

“You caught me there. I had to get back to get something.”

“That’s weird. What could you possibly have forgotten?”

“Hmm I don’t want to tell you. You will laugh.”

They were walking through the gardens and the pitch was already visible.

“I promise I won’t.” Gendry was one of the only friends she had at the castle, she wouldn’t dare risk ruining their friendship by laughing at him.

He looked at her with a serious face, probably deciding if he should tell her. But something about Arya’s face must have given him confidence because he finally said “It’s my lucky charm.”

“Oh.” She mumbled. Arya really wasn’t expecting that. “And what is it?”

“Since you didn’t laugh I’m gonna tell you. It’s a watch. It’s the only thing I have that belonged to my father. I never knew him but my mother says he was a wonderful man and that she suspects he might have been a wizard, she says that’s why I have magic. You see, is not a normal watch, instead of numbers it has situations like _at home_, _working_ or even _in mortal danger_. That’s why I too believe he was a wizard.”

“You’re probably right. We have one of those at home and I think only wizards have them.”

That apparently made Gendry very happy. “I knew it! – he had a big smile on his face that Arya couldn’t help but mimic – I hope I can find him one day.” He said longingly.

“And why do you feel it gives you luck?” Arya tried to sound the most polite she could, not wanting to offend the happy Gendry.

“Well for once I was using it when my letter from Hogwarts arrived. And when I got sorted into the best house, Hufflepuff.”

Arya wondered how Gendry was so sure Hufflepuff was the best house. Sure, the Common Room was pretty cool, but in her month at Hogwarts she had had a hard time making friends, which made her doubt if the Sorting Hat had been wrong.

The boy looked at her, figuring out there was something on her mind “Don’t you think so?” he asked almost sheepishly.

“I have nothing against Hufflepuff, I just wonder if maybe I would have more friends in Gryffindor.”

At that Gendry seemed hurt “Well, I consider you my friend.”

Arya felt bad, she had a talent for saying the wrong thing “Oh. Sorry, sometimes I don’t think when I speak. Of course I consider you my friend too.” She tried to fix it with a smile.

They were finally arriving at the pitch and the noise and cheering for the game could be already heard.

“Hey Gendry, you better win this game!” it was the first time she called him by his first name. He noticed too.

“I will, Arya.” He answered with a smile, entering the corridor only allowed to the players.

Arya went to the bleachers with a smile, ready to support the Hufflepuff team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I hope I can keep them coming this fast. Please comment I love hearing your thoughts and opinions, they really give me life and encourage me to keep writing :))


End file.
